The present invention relates to a field of data analysis and a field of multi-user data analysis. More specifically, a multi-user analytical system and a corresponding device and a corresponding isolation method for the multi-user analytical system.
For a typical data analytical system, in particular, an enterprise level data analytical system, normally, it is necessary to purchase analytical software licenses, high performance computing servers and a large number of data storage systems. Accordingly, it is necessary to invest a large amount of fund even in the initial phase for building an enterprise level data analytical system. Even if a user does not need to conduct a data analysis for a long term, he has to invest a large amount of fund. Therefore, it is difficult for many users to afford such a fund requirement.
In order to solve the problem of investing a large amount of fund required in the initial phase of a project, some independent software providers propose a concept of Software as a Service (SaaS), providing a traditional data analytical system to a user as a service. That is, analysis service providers provide software and hardware platforms required by the data analysis, and users purchase the analysis service as needed, thereby reducing investment of a large amount of fund required in the initial phase of a project.
However, traditional analysis service providers create a virtual machine for each user, including analytical software, management server, execution server, and storage server, etc. Even in a gap where use of the analysis service by the user is paused, such a complete virtual machine has to be reserved for the user, which causes a cost problem for analysis service providers. For analysis service providers, since sharing between multiple users cannot be achieved, a large amount of hardware and software are needed, thereby leading to a waste of resource.
In order to reduce the cost and provide users with the analysis service with a lower price and more diverse options, an analysis platform shared by multiple users is desired urgently.